A Full Moon's Night
by esprit en deuil
Summary: Tony needs something or someone to help him sleep on a full moon's night. Short one-shot PWP-style. Tibbs slash of the mild kind.


_**A/N: Okay so this happens when I can't sleep. This is just a pointless fic I wrote because I'm too tired and can't sleep :P And I might regret in the morning that I posted it without really thinking too much about it, but right now it seems like a swell idea :D And my muse agrees with me. Hope someone'll enjoy :D**_

The full moon isn't something many people pay that much attention to.

For most people the whole event passes without them being none the wiser of the fact that once more the big orb lighting up the night sky has reached it's peak. Some who notice give it a second glance to admire it's beauty but other than that their routine stays unaffected.

Of course there are people who are nearly fanatic about making sure they're fully aware of the stages of the moon and once the pale beauty is at it's fullest, they make sure to take full advantage of the thrumming energy they swear to be a trade mark for the night of full moon. For the other people these individuals are usually known as nut jobs or hippies.

Tony has always been one of the people who fall somewhere in between of these categories.

He makes a point of not looking forward or dreading those nights when the moon casts it's full light on earth. He doesn't worship the moon nor can he say it has no effect on him.

As he watches the huge full moon through the window of his apartment he really wishes it didn't affect him at all, but it does. Maybe there really is something special about these nights for as long as he could remember it had been like this. Once the moon is at it's fullest, Tony always gets restless and unable to settle down enough to go to sleep.

Abby would probably have an interesting theory about the possibility of some Italian werewolf genes floating around in his system and Gibbs would say something to the effect that he was faking it for sympathy.

He once had a friend who claimed to love the darkness and that the full moon would always make her feel antsy and unable to sleep. Funny how she never dared to leave her apartment alone after the dusk and how she only realized it was a night of full moon and started acting accordingly whenever someone pointed it out to her.

Tony shakes his head and turns away from the window, it's like the big moon is mocking him in it's brightness when he feels as tired as one can be without actually collapsing.

He hates the full moon, he hadn't even realized that it was one of those nights before he'd gone to bed and found himself unable to settle, one glance outside enough to confirm his suspicions of what was keeping him on edge.

Tony sighs as he makes his way over to the couch, before he can sit down though he hears someone knocking on his door.

Wearily he makes his way over and peers into the peephole before a tired grin makes its way onto his face and he unlocks the door and lets his late night visitor in.

"Hey Boss, what're you doing here?"

The older man just stares at him for a while and it takes Tony that time to realize that the other man has a duffel bag in hand and he has stepped inside and kicked the door shut behind himself.

"Goin' somewhere?" He asks, though he's pretty sure he knows the answer to that one.

"Here." Gibbs answers simply as he shrugs out of his coat and hangs it up before kicking off his shoes.

He picks up the duffel and makes his way past the other man and straight into the bedroom, confident that Tony will follow.

The younger man smirks to himself before shaking his head and following his partner into the bedroom where he can see that Gibbs has already stripped himself to his boxers and t-shirt and is making his way to the master bathroom.

DiNozzo smiles again at how comfortable the other man seems in the younger man's apartment and slowly he makes his way to the bed where he sits to wait for his partner to return.

It doesn't take long for Jethro to emerge and without a word he makes his way to the bed and gets under the blanket while giving Tony a pointed look to do the same.

"Ah, Jethro I can't really sleep right now so I'll just go-" As he startes to get up from the bed, a sharp smack to his backside stops him.

"Why do you think I came here tonight?" Gibbs isn't really glaring at him but Tony is sure he's annoyed at him not getting the implications of the other man's actions.

"Because you missed me?" He tries with a grin, which doesn't falter as the other man sits up and shakes his head slightly.

"No bonehead. Well I did miss having you in my bed, but I knew why you didn't come over tonight." He gives the other man a piercing look. "You really didn't think I haven't noticed how tired you always look after nights like these?"

"Come to bed. " Jethro tugs on Tony's hand and with a sigh the younger man gets under the covers and snuggles closer to the other man's warmth.

"Just don't wanna keep you awake too." Tony mumbles into his partner's chest as he feels an arm wrap around his shoulders.

"You won't. Now get some sleep." Jethro orders after dropping a kiss to the other man's soft lips.

"Not sure it works like that." Tony mumbles sleepily as he places a small kiss on the shirt covered chest under his head.

"Sleep."

For as long as he can remember he never could sleep on a full moon's night. That is until Gibbs showed up and made it impossible not to.

Now snuggled up with his lover, Tony can't resist the pull of sleep and he smiles as he drifts off to sleep, thinking that maybe it did work like that at least where Gibbs was concerned.

_**THE END**_


End file.
